Beyond the Light Episode 2:  Familiar Faces
by Beth Newman
Summary: We continue the story of Springfield and its citizens in my tribute to Guiding Light.


Episode 2: Familiar Faces

**Part 1**

**The Return of Ross Marler**

Ed and Holly, now face to face with their presumed – dead friend, are absolutely stunned. Ross, visibly shaken, leads them into the hotel lounge. He's got a lot of explaining to do.

"Years ago," he begins, "I was contacted by National Security, alerting me to the presence of the Underground Espionage Syndicate in Springfield. After conducting my initial investigation, we concluded that somehow Jeffrey O'Neal was behind. Little did I know that O'Neal figured out what I was up to. Luckily, National Security somehow figured out that O'Neal had ordered a hit on me."

"In the best interest of the investigation – and in my safety – the powers-that-be felt that I needed to disappear. Rather than go into hiding, they felt that if O'Neal, and everyone else, believed me to be dead, we'd have a better chance of tracking him and ultimately destroying The Syndicate."

"Unbelievable," Ed proclaims.

"Do you have any idea," Holly interrupts, "what your so-called death has done to my daughter? Your children? Not to mention the rest of us!"

"If there had been any other way, Holly," Ross begins, "I would have done it. I'm so sorry for the pain I caused. I'm just hopeful that everyone will forgive me someday."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Kevin and Jason are growing into fine young men. Clarissa just gets prettier every day. They're growing up so fast, and Blake…." Holly stops herself before finishing this thought.

"Is in love with Frank Cooper," Ross responds.

"How did you know?" asks Ed.

"Let's just say a little bird has kept me informed on all Springfield happenings. I know about Alan's death, and that Phillip is once again running things at Spaulding."

"Quite hesitantly," Ed adds, "your nephew could certainly use some of your wise counsel right about now, from what Rick tells me."

Holly changes the subject. "So, is this little bird the same person who helped you pull this off? Come on, Ross. Somebody in Springfield had to help you fake your death. Someone close to you. Someone you trust. Who is it?"

"Well," Ross chuckles. "There's only one person sneaky enough and clever enough to help someone disappear after a plane crash."

"And who might that be?" asks an intrigued Ed.

"Who else?" Ross replies. "My daughter, Dinah."

**Part 2**

**Dinah Reflects**

Dinah and Mallet drive away silently from the warehouse.

It's been an exhausting couple of years, Dinah thinks. Helping her father and the government bring down Jeffrey O'Neal had started to take its toll on her. That is, until Mallet got involved.

"You know," she says, "I never meant for you to get tangled up in any of this."

"But aren't you glad you did?" Mallet replies with a smile.

"I thought I could keep the two separate, you know: keeping Dad informed and enjoying some time away from Springfield with you."

Of course, it didn't work out that way. When Ross and his team realized that The Syndicate had much more power than they realized, he knew he needed reinforcement. And who better than A.C. Mallet to help him out in a situation like this?

"Now that it's over, what do you say we head back to Springfield?" inquires Mallet.

"Tomorrow," responds Dinah. "I want to see my dad now and make sure that he's ok."

"I'm sure the hotel is swarming with media right now," Mallet says.

Dinah remains silent as Mallet drives them toward the hotel.

**Part 3**

**A Media Frenzy**

As the trio continues to discuss Ross's story, a noisy crowd gathers in the lobby of the hotel.

"Looks like the media's been tipped off about O'Neal and The Syndicate," Ross says.

They watch the frenzied group of reporters, many on cell phones, others asking questions of government officials who have made their presence known in San Cristobal. Soon, Ed notices something quite familiar.

"That hat," he mutters.

"What?" Holly turns to get a better view.

The familiar hat sits atop the head of Fletcher Reid – roving reporter, and Holly's ex-husband.

"What in the world?" Holly cries. "I thought he was traveling with Alexandra Spaulding."

"Once a reporter, always a reporter," Ross responds. He chuckles. "Something tells me that Alex won't be happy that her vacation has turned into a story-chasing adventure."

Just then, a government agent approaches the group of friends. "Mr. Marler," he says, "the time is now."

Ross realizes that he no longer needs to hide. His job is done, and the reporters want to know just how the government brought The Syndicate down. "I guess it's time for me to make my presence known," he tells Holly and Ed. He stands and follows the agent into the lobby.

"Oh, my god!" Holly cries, "I've got to call Blake before she finds out about this through the media!" She grabs her phone and makes her way out through the crowd. I should be the one to call Phillip, Ed thinks. He makes his way over to a quiet part of the lounge, near the bar, and begins to dial his phone.

As he tries to explain the crazy, convoluted story to Phillip, he hears a familiar voice.

"For Heaven's sakes – let me through!"

Tonight has certainly been full of surprises, Ed muse as he watches Alexandra Spaulding make her way into the lounge.

"Bartender!" she cries. "Give me the strongest thing you've got!"

Ed finishes his call to a stunned but happy Phillip, and makes his way toward Alex.

"Hello, stranger," Ed says.

"Ed Bauer – what in the world?"replies Alex as she hugs her old friend.

Ed explains everything, and points in the direction of Ross, who's now answering questions from reporters.

"Ross! He's alive!" proclaims Alex. "We've got to tell.."

"I've already spoken to Phillip," Ed interrupts her.

Alex thanks Ed for is diligence in looking out for Phillip.

**Part 4**

**Meanwhile, Back in Springfield**

A stunned Blake sits, her gaze fixed on the news. Frank holds her hand, and realizes there's nothing he can say to help her make sense of it all.

"Please know that whatever happens," he begins. " I love you and I'll support whatever you decide to do." She falls into his arms and weeps – tears of happiness, sadness, confusion, and betrayal.

Over at Spaulding mansion, all eyes are glued to the news as well. Rick and Mindy Bauer have arrived to provide support for their friend, Phillip. Lizzie and her husband Bill Lewis have arrived. Still stunned by Ed's phone call, Phillip looks over his family and friends, and realizes just how lucky he is.

Meanwhile, all is abuzz at Company. Buzz Cooper is short-staffed and can barely keep up with the orders. His patrons sit fixated on the news that blares from the television he recently installed over the counter. His wife, Lillian, does her best to help, but she, like everyone else, is too wrapped up in the story to sufficiently do so.

When a reporter announces the death of Jeffrey O'Neal, Jonathon Randall and Billy Lewis high-five each other over their Buzz Burgers. Billy's wife, Vanessa, shushes them, and is nothing short of perplexed by her daughter, Dinah, and her involvement in helping Ross fake is death.

And on a dark highway that leads into Springfield, Josh hears the news through the radio of his pickup truck. "Thank you, God," he whispers.

**Part 5**

**Making Plans**

Eventually, the media frenzy dies down. Alex, Dinah, Ed, Ross, and Mallet review the events in the hotel lounge.

"So, what's next?" Dinah inquires.

"Hopefully nothing – very a very long time!" Ross responds.

"I trust, Ross, that you'll be going back to Springfield," says Alex.

"It is my home, but I know it won't be an easy transition," he replies.

"Well, given that the San Cristobal airport will be nothing short of a nightmare with all the reporters milling about, I've ordered the Spaulding jet to fetch me tomorrow, and I insist that you all join me," Alex tells them. They thank her, and Ed looks through the lounge door, wondering what Holly and Fletcher are talking about. He's got a pretty good idea….

"So, will you be coming back to Springfield for good?" Holly asks.

"No, Red," Fletcher responds. "I've still got too many obligations in Canada."

"You've done a wonderful job with Meg," Holly replies. "How can I ever thank you for taking care of our daughter?"

Fletcher assures her that Meg, now a young woman, is thriving in a facility for special needs persons. She's even got a part-time job, Fletcher happily reports. He promises Holly that he and Meg will return to Springfield one day.

As Ed watches them, he overhears Edmund say to Alex, "The Spaulding Jet, how kind of you to offer, Alex. Count me in!"

"Like hell!" Alex cries.

**Part 6**

**An Intriguing Idea**

Alone in his suite at Towers, Alan-Michael Spaulding, like everyone else in Springfield, has watched countless hours of news coverage regarding Jeffrey O'Neal and the Underground Espionage Syndicate. He's delighted that Ross is alive, but one interview in particular captured his attention more than others. He picks up the phone and dials an associate.

"Get me as much information as you can on Edmund Winslow," he says.


End file.
